projectmisprojectgrowboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Evaluation of Wikidot
Home > Evaluation of Wikis EVALUATION OF WIKI DOT WIKDOT FOR PROJECT MANAGERS Compiled by S Deo, J Ramnarine. Weaknesses Limitations for use in Project Management · •storage space limitations, (additional space costs the user, limitations of 5 GB) · •the syntaxes used are not compatible with other wikis (document transfer is not allowed from one wiki to another) · •More of an IT user website than PM (development of the site instead of 'plug and play') Strengths Customizable software for end user to develop unique site, adds strength to this software. · •Allows page processing (ListPages Module) – users are given the capability to uses summaries, graphs, lists and reports. · •Supports large extension of widgets – chats and chatrooms (with Skype; et cetera), Calendars, Issue tracking and blogs. · •Privacy and Encryption – supports SSL encryption and privacy of content with the assignment of admin and user roles. •Large wiki-specific supported forums (assistance for the uninitiated PMr to manage the site) Opportunities It's use in PM allows the user to benefit. · •Users can generate an income through advertising programs such Google AdSense. •Customizable themes: users can customize standard themes with their logos, pictures and graphics. (PMr can be identified with a specific sites, advertising) •Users can also grant flexible access for both private and public wikis. · •Each wikisite is given its own subdomain on Wikidot (the PMr can expand single projects into portfolios) Threats None note in original. · •''Dependent on external server to maintain files security, hackers can break-in.'' · •''Dependent on Internet connection to access information and manage site.'' Description: WikiDot was eminently known for being one of the world’s third largest wiki farms with an astounding 5.6 million pages of user-created content (as of September 24, 2010). WikiDot is a social networking service and wiki hosting service (wiki farm) originally intended for the use as a pure wiki site. The idea of WikiDot is ingenious when considering developers were willing to expand in the services and power capability of what a flat wiki could do. In fact, WikiDot’s construct follows a competitive software framework that was designed to support the development of dynamic websites, web applications, web services, database libraries, database access, templating frameworks, and session management. Wiki Dot allows users the ability to ‘build projects’ with a plethora of tools, services, widgets and more. Users are no longer in the static age of using plain text and pictures, but are allowed to express their capability and creativity by appending widgets and tools that will help them interact on a much deeper level with their project. It is that ability to interact with the software on such an acute and intrinsic manner, that helps to make the experience of using WikiDot that more novelty. Like most wiki sites, there are some limitation with the framework. For instance storage space seems to be one of the biggest problems not to mention, the syntaxes used in WikiDot are not compatible with other wiki syntaxes. Features: The below shows some of the strong point features for WikiDot: · Allows page processing (ListPages Module) – users are given the capability to use summaries, graphs, lists and reports. · Supports large extension of widgets – chats and chatrooms (with Skype; et cetera), Calendars, Issue tracking and blogs. · Privacy and Encryption – supports SSLencryption and privacy of content with the assignment of admin and user roles. Users can also grant flexible access for both private and public wikis. · Each wikisite is given its own subdomain on Wikidot · Customizable themes: users can customize standard themes with their logos, pictures and graphics. · Users can generate an income through advertising programs such Google AdSense. · Large wiki-specific supported forums · Site Personality and Style: WikiDot offers users the ability to explore their creativity by taking the standard wiki structure and creating from it, a very personalized space. Themes are offered with standard set colours and layouts, however, through the use of CSS and coding, users are given the ability to design more complex sites. The standard WikiDot template offers a simple grey, white and black theme which exudes a professional and formal outlook. The colours are not bright and ‘blaring’, but rather they are calm and sophisticated. There is great potential to add and displace creativity and attention to detail. Site organization: This site’s organization is totally dependent on the user’s specifications. Users have the ability to edit multiple pages with a standard set of tools for editing. Hyperlinks, widgets, photos, code and text are just a few of the options. Multiple features for the edit, allows users to control the type of content the site uses. A rule of thumb would be: keep the site uncluttered, clean and tidy. These factors help to further augment for better site navigation which is perfect for all audiences. Site Navigation: When it comes to navigating, the process is quite simple, clear and consistent. There is a standard navigation bar located to the top, which has a dynamic dropdown from which links can be added and deleted. Above the standard bar, is a space for a company logo/photo, conversely below the bar WikiDot gives users the ability to add content in the body of the page. The usability of the site is simple where new and/or existing customers require perhaps a second or two in studying the site’s navigation and layout. The site’s simplicity is key in maintaining user retention and usability, factors of which should not be displaced. Site Aesthetics: WikiDot is very simple, with standard text, pictures and colours decided per template. Colours coordinate with each other aiding in the general ambience being professional and simple. The reason for this might be because, the more elements added, the more distracting it becomes and the focus can be lost. Home > Evaluation of Wikis